1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bulletproof blanket for use with law enforcement vehicles and more particularly pertains to protecting law enforcement personnel when effecting a rescue as during a shootout, a stand off, or a like perilous situation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bulletproof devices of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, bulletproof devices of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting law enforcement personnel through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,546 to Chaires discloses a portable bulletproof shield. U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,495 to Sankar discloses a total body protective shield. U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,735 to Mui, et al discloses a bulletproof protection apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,947 to Bauer, et al discloses a riot shield. U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,577 to Bounkong, et al discloses a ballistic shield. U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,694 to Arapis discloses a protective screen for vehicle window. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,500 to Podvin discloses a bulletproofing panel.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a bulletproof blanket for use with law enforcement vehicles that allows protecting law enforcement personnel when effecting a rescue as during a shootout or the like.
In this respect, the bulletproof blanket for use with law enforcement vehicles according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting law enforcement personnel when effecting a rescue as during a shootout, a standoff, or the like.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved bulletproof blanket for use with law enforcement vehicles, which can be used for protecting law enforcement personnel when effecting a rescue as during a shootout or the like. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.